Geomembranes are commonly used as a waterproof barrier in a variety of situations, such as in roofing applications, liners for landfills or for water storage, etc. To test the integrity of the geomembrane, an electrical leak detection system may be used. U.S. Pat. No. 8,970,201 (Durkehim) entitled “Geocomposite enabling leak detection by electrical scan, and method for use” discloses an example of a leak detection system that involves a grounded conductive geotextile below a geomembrane.